In many situations a rewritable label is desirable. For example, when a video cassette has been used to record from television, it is typically labelled by writing details of the recorded program on a paper label on the cassette. Blank video cassettes are typically sold with a number of labels shaped to fit on the cassette. However, when the cassette is used again and another item is added to the tape or over-recorded, the details on the label identifying the first recorded item must be crossed out. Soon there is insufficient room to write identifying details on the cassette once the cassette has been used a few times, and in practice users often simply do not bother to label the cassette because of these difficulties. The same labelling problems arise in labelling computer floppy discs for example, folders or files and in various other labelling situations.
Our PCT patent application WO 92/22434 describes a unique erasable and rewritable label consisting of a wax or similar base layer and an upper sheet over the base layer. The label can be written on and erased for reuse by a finger-wipe erasure action.